Recuerdame
by SZMDarkParadise
Summary: Damon volvio de la muerte gracias a Bonnie. No puede estar mas feliz de volver a ver a todos los que ama. Mas que nada a su Elena. Pero que pasara cuando se entere que ella hizo que le borraran hasta el ultimo buen recuerdo que tenia de el?
1. Devuelta a casa (Capitulo 1)

**DAMON POV.**

No puedo creer que estoy devuelta. Estoy aca, ahora puedo volverlos a ver a todos, Stefan,Alaric,enzo, Pequeño gilbert,incluso Caroline ya extrañaba esa Barbie. Pero lo mas importante Elena. Voy a volver a ver a Elena,mi Elena. La razon por la cual me estuve aferrando a la esperanza todos estos meses en ese infierno. Mi mayor alegria en este momento es que voy a volver a ver a Elena.

Hace un momento me reencontre con Stefan, extrañaba tanto mi hermanito pequeño.

Stefan me dijo que lo disculpara un momento que tenia que hacer una llamada y ahi lo vi desaparecer un momento entre los arboles.

**CAROLINE POV.**

Mi telefono sono y cuando vi en el identificador quien era no quise atender,pero me trage mi orgullo y atendi.

-Mejor que lo que tengas para decirme sea de vida o muerte,por que verdaderamente no mereces que te atienda el telefono. -**le dije con un tono bastante enojada.**

**-**Lo es, lo es Caroline! Esta de vuelta,no puedo creerlo esta devuelta! Damon esta aca! -Me dijo con un tono muy feliz y rapido a la vez.

Ante la Mencion de Damon me preocupe,sabia que algo debia de andar mal,como Damon iba de estar devuelta? deseguro habra tomado demas.

-Okay,calmate Stefan. No sabes lo que estas diciendo okay? Decime donde estas y te voy a ir a buscar y vamos hablar sobre esto -**Trate de decirle con un tono cuiadoso.**

**-**No Caroline! Te lo digo de verdad,no estoy loco ni nada,estaba visitando la tumba familiar y empeze hablar a la nada, en un ataque de ira estrelle la botella de bourbon a la pared,pero nunca se estrello el la agarro. Damon volvio lo veo y lo puede tocar,Caroline de de verdad esta de vuelta! -Me dijo entusiasmado.

-No,que? No, Stefan esto no tiene sentido,okay?-**Le dije ya media confundida.**

**-**NO car,caroline escuchame El esta devuelta. Espera un momento -Me dijo-DAMON! VEN AQUI! -Escuche a lo lejos

Hay dios. debe de estar peor de lo que creo que llama a un muerto Damon al lo siguiente me iba a dejar atonita.

-Barbie Vampiro. Cuanto Tiempo,no? -Una voz muy conocida y sonaba feliz,arrogante.

Yo conocia esa voz, definitivamente conocia esa voz. Pero,no. No podia ser Damon estaba muerto.

-Damon? -Dije cuidadosamente.

-El mismo. ¿Que pasa Blonde no te da gusto volver a escucharme? -Dijo con un tono divertido.

Me rei tambien. Ay dios mio era su voz! No podia creerlo. NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE ME ESTEN SALIENDO LAGRIMAS POR DAMON SALVATORE! *me dije a mi misma*

-Ohhh,son lagrimas las que oigo blonde? -Dijo otra vez con ese tono arrongante -Stefan escucha esto,Caroline llora por mi. Escribe el momento.

Escuche la risa de Stefan por el telefono y me rei otra vez.

-Asi que estas devuelta! Dios pero..como? cuando? Bonnie? Ella volvio contigo,no? -Dije mas rapido de lo que podia decir el abecedario.

-Eh,caroline creo que nesecitamos hablar personalmente -Dijo lentamente

Estaba a punto de decirle que 'Okay' HAsta que la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrio y era Elena.

-Hey Car. A que no sabes como me fue.-Dijo divertida.

Del otro lado de la linea estaba paralizado. Podia oir a Stefan tratando de llamar la atencion de El,pero el parecia no contestarle.

-Esa...esa es Elena? -DIjo cuidadosamente y como conmocionado.

-Hey,car. ¿Que pasa,por que tienes esa cara? ¿Con quien hablas?

Continuara...


	2. Confesiones a medias (Capitulo 2)

**POV CAROLINE**

Nose porque pero el miedo me invadio derepente,tenia a Elena recien llegada de su 'cita' con Liam y un Damon recien vuelto de la muerte queriendo saber de ella. Pero no creo que le agrade una Elena sin recuerdos que cree que es un moustro asesino sin piedad. La voz de Elena me saco de mis pensamientos

-Holaaaa,Tierra a Palida Car ¿Con quien Hablas? -Me dijo ya mas ansiosa

-Caroline... -Esta vez me dijo Damon.

-Caroline! -Dijo Elena con un tono mas Elevado. Y corte la podia no sabia que hacer,no sabia cual seria su reaccion ahora con su cerebro lavado. No sabria cual seria la reaccion de Damon. Simplemente no sabia...

-Con Nadie, Era equivocado -Le dije con un risa nerviosa.

-¿Equivocado? Es que te vi demasiado palida,pense que era algo malo...estas segura que no era nadie?

-No era nadie Elena, me asuste por que entraste asi derrepente, eso es todo-Trate de sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-Okaay...-Me dijo con un tono no creible- ¿Te cuento como me fue con Liam? -Me dijo rapidamente.

-Ajam..dime. Haber como te fue -Dije

-Bueno,primero fuimos a el 'Homecoming' hablamos,todo iba bien, hasta que tuvimos un problema con Tyler. Al parecer se descontrolo por un momento en la ruta viendo para alla y se estrello con todo el campo,casi todos estaban heridos. Jo,Liam, Alaric y yo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos, En un momento me llama Tyler diciendome que No sabia donde el auto habia chocado y tenia alguien muy mal herido.-Me dijo cuidadosamente- Y estaba muy asustado,porque como sabemos si el mata a alguien su gen lobo se va activar denuevo. Yo no sabia que hacer, Jo le empezo a dar indicaciones de como poder salvar su al parecer no dio resultado.

-Ay dios mio Elena,¿Eso quiere decir que Tyler activo el gen denuevamente?-Le pregunte desesperadamente

-No no,tranquila,recien acabo de recibir un texto de Tyler diciendome que todo estaba bien,que Liv lo habia ayudado-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno,pasando de la fea parte,te sigo contando-Me dijo. No hay nada en el mundo que quiera mas es que Elena este bien y que sea feliz,pero no puedo ver como intenta rehacer su vida asi como un robot reprogramado y con Liam,que tampoco me gusta. - Me trajo devuelta al campus,hablamos y termine besandolo y...eso es todo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y? ¿Que piensas? No hay un 'No es demaciado rapido elena,ni nada? -Me dijo divertida.

-Huh? emm,no,pero si..bueno nose. Me disculpas? tengo que hacer algo.-Me pare y cuando estaba en la puerta,le dije -¿sabes si Alaric esta aqui?

-No se si llego todavia,pero si llego,supongo que debe estar en el salon.

Enseguida fui para el salon a chequear si el estaba ahi.

**POV DAMON**

No lo entiendo,me corto,Elena habia entrado en la habitacion y muy alegre por como la oia y ella me no estaba enojad,no. Por que sabia que ahora que estaba devuelta podia tener todo una eternidad con ella y el solo haber escuchado su voz,el saber que estaba bien ya me hizo la persona mas feliz del mundo.

-Steff, Tu amiga rubia me corto el telefono,justo cuando Elena entro en la habitacion. Tienes que hablar con ella,de verdad esta algo rara y loca,auque seguramente eso es normal en ella-Le dije divertido.

El solo me veia con una expresion confundida,y dolorosa.

-emm,este,creo que tienes que saber un par de cosas antes de que vuelvas completamente.-Me dijo-Estos ultimos 4 meses fueron muy complicados para todos y...- cuidadosamente,como temiendo mi reaccion. Y por como me lo decia yo temia por lo que el estaba por decirme.

-¿Y que Stefan? -Le escupi las palabras practicamente.

-...Y para empezar estuvimos buscando maneras de traerlos de vuelta,yo me fui de la cuidad buscando pistas,brujas o algo que podria que sea.-Dijo,y luego me miro- Mientras tanto Elena no lo estaba haciendo muy bien hermano,nos tenia a todos engañados haciendonos pensar que si,que estaba superando todo eso no era haci,al parecer Luke le estaba dando como una hierbas que le permitian alucinar con vos,Pero esas hierbas la hacian estar muy sedienta de sangre y lastimo muchas personas y cuando caroline y los demas la hicieron entrar en razon ella...este,ella le pido a Alaric que hiciera algo-Me dijo cuidadosamente.

-El que Stefan? ¿Que le pido Elena que haga? Vamos que estoy perdiendo la paciencia hermano mio.-Le dije.

-El peso de tu muerte para ella fue demaciado Damon,no estaba bien,asi que le pidio a Alaric que borre cada recuerdo que tenia sobre ti,asi ella podria avanzar.-Me dijo tristemente mirandome.

-¿Como que cada recuerdo,quiere decir que no sabe quien soy o que? -Le dije con un tono deprimente

-No del todo,en su mente,solo eres mi hermano,un moustro asesino sin piedad.-Bajo la cabeza-Lo siento hermano.

Elena habia pedido que cada recuerdo,cada beso,cada palabra,cada sonrisa,cada 'te amo' fuera borrado. No sabia como sentirme al respecto para ser sincero. Por un Lado la entiendo,lo que mas quiero en la vida en ver a Elena feliz por mas que elso incluya que yo no pertenesca a esa por el otro lado todavia decidi no preocuparme. La voz de Stefan me saco de mis pensamientos

-Pero ve el lado bueno Damon,en cuento Alaric se entere que volviste seguramente le dara sus recuerdos nuevamente-Me dijo con un tono que queria darme esperanza

-No estoy preocupado-Le dije.

-¿No? -Me dijo muy confundido.

-No,porque se que en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraran ,habra fuergo artificiales y el balance de la naturaleza esta restaurado.-Le dijo,como si tratara hacer entender a un chico.

-Damon...no creo que las cosas funciones asi,Elena fue obligada por un original,y de verdad en su mente eres un moustro sin piedad.-Dijo ahora como si el tratara de hacer entender a un a un chico.

-Yo confio en que si,Ella me ama. En el peor de los casos que no pase, como dijiste Alaric le dara sus recuerdos y listo.-Dije convencido.

Pero el que no estaba convencido era El,lo podia ver en su cara como si le estuviera diciendo el plan mas loco del mundo. Yo tampoco lo estaba mucho pero tenia que aferranme a esa esperanza,4 meses sin ella fueron eternos para mi,no podria soportar el hecho que me me mire con tanto odio.

-Vamos?-Me dijo cuidadosamente,todavia mirandome extraño.

-Claro-Le dije con una sonrisa

-Ah,Damon, Quiero que sepas que estoy mas que feliz que volviste hermano,te extrañe mucho. Crei que te habia ido para siempre.

-Bueno no habras creido que me habia ido ido paraa sieempre,no? ¿A quien iba a molestar?-Le Dije con una sonrisa...El me sonrio devuelta. De ahi salimos de la tumba familiar y nos fuimos.

Continuara...


	3. Confesiones (Capitulo 3)

**POV CAROLINE**

Entre al salon y Alaric estaba ahi...

- Alaric! Gracias a Dios,estamos en problemas,bueno no tanto,solo que con esto nose que hacer y capaz tu puedas ayudarme arreglar esto o vas a estar feliz o triste,probablemente feliz o confundido yo tambien estoy bastante confundida nose ni como paso,stefan no me dijo casi nada,pero ahora tengo que decirtelo y a ella ,pero no pude contarselo,no sabia como iba a reaccionar ,aun no se como yo reacciono a todo esto- le dije sin aliento

-Wow Wow,caroline,primero,mas Despacio y segundo, ¿Que? -Me dijo con un tono confundido.

-Damon Volvio y cuando digo que volvio ,me refiero a que el esta vivo - Dije cuidadosamente

-Como? Caroline que estas diciendo eso es practicamente imposible! -Dijo sin poder creerlo con un tono elevado

-Lo se,Lose ,pero hable con el,bueno no personalmente por telefono y con Stefan,pero si,Damon volvio...sin bonnie.-Dije ya algo triste.

-Pero entonces eso es buenisimo,no le veo la parte mala,excepto por lo de Bonnie,pero Damon esta devuelta -Me dijo mirandome fijo...hasta que al parecer parecio entender lo que decia.- Elena,te refieres a Elena.

-Si,nose como decirle,que su novio-muerto/no muerto el cual ella cree que es un asesino maniatico esta devuelta,nose como lo va a tomar- Le dije Preocupadamente

-Bueno tarde o temprano hay que decirle,mejor Temprano porque en algun momento se va a encontrar con Damon y no le va a parecer muy gracioso digamos lo mismo a Damon.-DIjo - Como vas a decirle - Me dijo curioso.

-Bueno...yo estaba pensando..que como tu fuiste quien le borro lo recuerdos...

-Si...y?...No! Caroline! No,Yo? -Me dijo confundido y asustado

-Si! Tu vas a poder explicarle mejor, mas cuidadosamente ...viniendo d emi seguro se lo lanzo de una -Le dije tratando de hacerlo entender.

-Okay,se lo dire-Dijo al fin.

-Genial! Elena esta en la habitacion,Buena suerte - Y Me fui a toda prisa de ahi.

**POV ALARIC**

Decidi esperar hasta el dia siguiente,asi todo el mundo podria tener un noche tranquila,pero fue todo lo contrario no pegue un ojo en toda la noche,no es como si lo nesecitara pero ahora mismo me sentia como si no habria dormido en dias y estaba por cortarle a su novio pero no sabia como. Me arme de valor y fui para el cuarto de Elena.

Cuando llege,toque y ella me abrio con una sonrisa.

-Alaric! entra,paso algo? -Dijo con una sonrisa

-No ...emm..bueno si.-Dije despacio

-Esta bien...que es lo que no pasa pero pasa?-Dijo con voz divertida.

Justo en ese momento Caroline entro por la puerta.

-Caroline! QUe gusto verte,yo me voy,ahora dile a Elena lo que tenias que decirle,este...yo no puedo,tengo que irme,Bueno suerte -Dije y me encamine a la puerta

-Que? no! Acordamos que lo harias tu - Escuche desde afuera,pero ya me habia ido.

**POV CAROLINE**

Traidor. Murmure.

-Okay...que fue todo eso? Que tiene que decirme? -Dijo

-EMmm...Damon volvio-Dije en un suspiro

Sabia que lo iba a tirar de una,por que el traidor de Alaric no pudo decircelo.

-El volvio?-Dijo alucinada y horrorizada/

asenti con la cabeza

-Como?-Dijo

-No lo se,honestamente despues de que Stefan me dijo 'Damon Volvio' esta algo borroso -Dije cuidadosamente

-Que hay de Bonnie?- Pregunto cambiando el tema y con voz esperanzada

-DIjo que no estaba ahi

-Que es exactamente ahi,ahi? -me dijo

-No lose Elena,solo se que ayer recibi un llamado de Stefan y me dij todo esto,es mas yo hable con el,creo que deberias hablar con Alaric ,sobre tus recuerdos y demas ahora -Le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razon.

-Yo no quiero eso.-Me dijo obstinada

-Elena,solo ve y habla con Alaric,auque sea para aclarar tu mente un poco.

-Esta bien,pero te aseguro que lo ultimo que quiero es ver a ese moustro.

**POV ELENA**

No entendia por que esto estaba pasandome a mi,pense mientras camina para encontrarme con Alaric,se supone que el murio y yo habia empezado de nuevo. No entiendo como en el mundo pude haber perdonado cada cosa horroroza que el hizo. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Llege a la puerta de Alaric,golpe la puerta y el la abrio.

-Elena...hola..denuevo.-DIjo cuidadosamente -Hablaste con Caroline?

-SI lo hise,y ni se te ocurra decir algo bueno sobre su regreso por que yo no le veo nada bueno -Le dije con voz amenazadora

-Elena tarde o temprano vas a tener que verlo-Me dijo como trantando de hacerme entrar en algun tipo de razon

-Yo no quiero verlo!

-Lo entiendo,pero eso sientes ahora,si huvieras sabido que tendrias alguna chance de volver a ver a Damon,nunca me huvieses pedido que me llevara tu recuerdos-Me dijo

-Yo no quiero verlo,estoy bien asi como estoy.-Le dije tercamente.

-OH porfavor Elena,cuando el se entere! Damon me va a matar-Me dijo

-Eres No-Matable-Le dije en respuesta

-No significa que no lo intentara.

-Que piensas que va pasar cuando lo mire?

-No lo se Elena,lo que se es que seria lo mejor para todos que yo te devolviera tus recuerdos y todo este en Paz

-Es un ASESINO PSICOPATA! -Le dije gritando

-Solo te sientes asi,por que borre todas las partes buenas-Me dijo

-No veo nada que pueda compensar lo malo-Le dije tratando de hacerlo que no desaharas la Compulsión. Prometemelo.

Alaric suspiro

-No lo hare okay? No hasta que me lo pidas.

-Gracias -Le dije alfin encamiandome a la puerta

-Pero Elena,espero que lo pidas.

Horas mas tarde,estaba en mi cuarto,ordenando mis cosas para irme al que senti a alguien golpeando a mi puerta.

-Quien es?-Pregunte

-Hey,soy yo.-Dijo -Solo quiero hablar...

Damon,no puede estar pasando,sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que verlo pero ,realmente esperaba que fuera tarde,muy tarde.

-No puedo,no ahora-Le dije con vox entrecortada,mirando hacia algun lugar donde pueda escapar

-Mira,se por que hiciste lo que hiciste,pero no es real...sabes lo que era real? La manera en la que te sentias por mi. Una vez me dijiste que era la cosa mas real que allas sentido en tu vida entera-Dijo,y casi podia sentir su sonrisa atravez de la puerte

-Esos sentimiendo se han ido...

-Oh,vamos Elena,has hecho olvidar a mas que suficiente gente para saber que es otra manera de cubrir la verdad y no importa cuan real quieres que sea,no lo hace mas que una mentira-Me dijo suavemente

Suspire no sabia que hacer,no sabia uqe iba a pasar si abria la puerta...me fui acercando a la puerta con la intencion de abrirla.

-Te oigo respirar-Lo escuche decir-No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando para oir tu respiracion.

Me sobresalte y rapidamente quite mi mano del picaporte,y deje descanzar mi mano en el marco de la puerta

-Solo abre la puerta Elena,y todo puede volver hacer como lo era antes- Lo escuche pegarle al picaporte- Tan solo...abre la puerta Elena,porfavor...o Al menos apartate a un lado,porque voy a tirar esta puerta.

Eso no era lo que yo queria,en este momento no sabia lo que fin me arme de valor y termine abriendo la puerta.

Y ahi lo vi, pero cuando le me vio senti como si no solo me estuviera viendo,como si me estuviera contenplandome. Podia sentir el amor en sus ojos,yo en cambio me sentia vacia y confundida.

-OKay,yo empiezo,se que Alaric te obligo a olvidar nuestra relacion y todo pero,porfavor,porfavor dime que esta volviendo,o almenos parte de ella,por que Imaginar este momento es lo que me permitio seguir esto ultimos 4 meses-Me dijo con esperazadoramente

-Ehmmm...No estoy segura de lo que decir-Trate de decirle.

-Facil solo dime que me extrañaste tanto como yo te extrañe a Ti- Me dijo

-Recuerdo..Dolor,recuerdo todo lo malo que le hiciste a la gente que amo,honestamente no recuerdo nada bueno entre nosotros- Le dije- Crei que si te vei a los ojos tal vez algo cambiaria...

-Tal vez solo nesecitas un poco mas de tiempo...

-Damon,se que te amaba -Dije,el asistio feliz - Y que te persone por todas las cosas malas que hiciste...pero yo solo no lo recuerdo...lo siento,pero ya no lo siento.

Fui cerrando la puerta.

-Si,lo entiendo,si...-Me dijo el Tristemente

-Lo siento..-Le dije y cerre la puerta.


End file.
